Thunderwing
Thunderwing is a Decepticon TP character. For the G.I. Joe tank commander, see Lt. Thunderwing. "Cover yourself with lies and no one will find you." In a better world, Thunderwing would be the ideal Decepticon leader. He's fearless, ruthless, and immensely powerful, while uncommonly concerned about the welfare of his fellow Decepticons. For this mindset, Thunderwing gets a high approval rating from his peers, but, sadly, this is not the whole story. Thunderwing's vice is, simply, obsession. When his mind sets its sights on a who or what that furthers his goals, he will stop at nothing to achieve victory. Slowly but surely, his esteem for his colleagues is replaced by single-mindedness, until finally Thunderwing awakens from his haze, potentially victorious, but either abandoned or surrounded by the bodies of the few friends who tried valiantly to snap him out of it. In these dark moments, the usually noble Thunderwing is as two-faced as any halfwit Decepticon. But what separates Thunderwing from the rest is his sheer power. His biomechanical shell is likely the most powerful ever built, and it forms impenetrable armor around his robot body. Every inch is covered in weaponry, from the electrostatic guns in his shoulders, to the hoses in his chest that emit dangerous gases, to even the rarely-used metal-eating laser beam that fires out of his forehead. In addition to this built-in arsenal, he carries around his signature cyclone cannon, the power of which is increased 50% by the powerpack his shell houses on its back. In jet mode, Thunderwing can unleash a never-ending torrent of plasma charges. Because of all this, Thunderwing is almost always successful in hunting down his obsessions, though at regrettable costs. History Pre-MUX History Thunderwing was a scientist with very few peers back in the day. However, he held an irrational view that there should be a fusion of the technological and the organic, much like what has been described above: bioneural circuitry being one example. But Thunderwing desired to take it to another level entirely: replace the fully mechanical bodies we currently possess with techno-organic hybrid bodies, which would open new avenues of transformation capabilities. While some of his theories are admittedly intriguing, especially in energon conservation that would result from such a wide-scale shift, there was a belief that such a hybrid form was unnatural, and further that it would lessen us. Thunderwing was ordered to cease and desist, but instead went rogue and continued his research. He was working on a "Pretender" process that would serve as the first step -- a techno-organic exo-armor shell in which our fully mechanical bodies could be stored -- and it was believed that when his laboratory was destroyed that he and his work were lost. MUX History However, Thunderwing lives, and has had ample time to refine his theories. Nemesis theorizes that Thunderwing is beyond theoretical research and progressed to practical applications. OOC Notes On the MUX, the nascent Pretender technology is a built-in biomechanical armor, not a separate shell that can be detached. Pretenders are Transformers with wierd armor, nothing else. Shattered Glass This is the universe Primax -408.24 Epsilon. His name is Thunderwing. He's a Special Agent in the Elite Guard, an ancient Cybertronian police force. After traveling all over the galaxy and being away from Cybertron, he's not really up to speed on the war. The story you're about to read is true. Only the names have been changed to protect the innocent. References Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Elite Guard Category:SG-Decepticons Category: Law enforcement Category:Scientists Category:characters Category:TP-Only